KuroShitsuji Online
by Gadry Kagamine
Summary: Ubicado al final del anime de SAO. Sebastian Michaelis es un mayordomo enviado por su amo a jugar el famoso servidor de la semilla del mundo, esta para poder comprender como sirve e intentar ayudar a la empresa de su amo. Durante el camino se topara con algunos jugadores que le ayudaran a divertirse dentro de este.


Capítulo 1- New Game

Después de la tragedia de SAO y ALO muchas personas olvidaron el VRMMO pero las pocas que lo siguieron usando descubrieron "la semilla del mundo" en la cual ellos crearon sus propios mundos en realidad virtual, pero aun así, uno de los jugadores más populares de SAO, Kirito, llevo el palacio de Aincrad a Alfheim Online para poder acabar como debió el juego. A él se le unieron personas que sufrieron del caso de SAO y han llegado ya al piso 70.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Phantomhive, un mayordomo era sometido a un experimento por su amo, el cual quería incursionar en el mundo de la realidad virtual, pero aun así sabía que mandar a Sebastián era algo más sencillo.

_Tranquilo Sebastián, sólo tendrás que jugar dentro del juego.

_pero, ¿qué pasará con usted mientras yo esté jugando?_ dijo el mayordomo algo exaltado, no era algo normal dejar a su amo solo en la mansión con 3 incompetentes sirvientes, pero aun así, su amo lo obligo a ponerse el Nerve Gear en la cabeza y activar el juego, en cuanto el demonio cayo en el sueño del juego, su amo acaricio el caso y sonrió, miro hacia la computadora que estaba a su derecha. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto dejando a su mayordomo jugando "Alfheim Online".

El Mayordomo abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, rodeado de puros números, después, cerca de sus manos apareció una pequeña pantalla con un menú, Sebastián deslizó su dedo por el menú el cual cada que se detenía en una opción, aparecía un personaje con vestimentas diferentes y quizás un poco raras. Se detuvo en un atuendo el cual era todo negro, pantalones, blusa y botas, tenía unos guantes cafés y un cinturón cruzando su pecho, selecciono este atuendo y luego le apareció una advertencia "Estas seguro de usar este atuendo: SI NO", el presionó el sí y sus ropas cambiaron a las de ese personaje, después en la misma pantalla apareció un teclado donde decía "inserte nombre aquí", las reglas de los juego Online Sebastián las sabía, por lo que tenía en cuenta que no podía usar su verdadero nombre, así que poso sus dedos en el teclado digital que tenía al frente y escribió "Vincent" y después el botón de "ACEPTAR".

Todo su alrededor se desvaneció tornándose en un bosque de árboles bajos y verde brillante, alzo la mirada y lo vio, el gran castillo flotante, su amo le platicó varias veces de él. Desde dónde estaba, era enorme y alto, "Vincent" trato de acercarse, pero llego al límite de la tierra por lo que supuso que tendría que volar...eso fue algo que leyó en el manual pero no entendió mucho, extendió su brazo izquierdo y cerro la mano como sí agarrará algo y apareció un control junto con unas alas negro brillante en su espalda, miro sus alas un momento...era un demonio, era obvio que el hecho de volar no causaría grandes problemas hasta que movió su mano en la que tenía el control...y salió disparado al cielo, trato de detenerse pero no podía, puso su mano recta de nuevo y se quedó suspendido en el aire, la movió a la izquierda y se fue a ese lado, después a la derecha y paso lo mismo, la movió hacia atrás e igual se movió, pero al momento de moverla hacia adelante, salió volando, este río un poco y después movió su mano para dirigirse a lo que era el pueblo de los inicios de Aincrad.

El aterrizaje del demonio no fue el mejor esperado, trato de bajar la mano hasta llegar sus pies al suelo, provocando que se estrellara contra este. Soltó el control y este desapareció, miro a sus lados, estaba en un tipo de valle dentro del pueblo, se levantó y empezó a caminar buscando el pueblo, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, entro y miro a sus alrededores, había muchas personas de distintas colores de vestimenta y cabello, la mayoría de ellas se hablaba de forma familiar, era algo que Vincent se esperaba, ya que la mayoría estuvo dentro de ese castillo por 2 años, entre esas personas estaba su amo, Ciel Phantomhive, quien trato de probar la tecnología VRMMO para usarla en su empresa, pero al final, sólo se quedó encerrado dentro de este.


End file.
